


Breaking Red

by Ajgrey9647



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Fear, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Mental Breakdown, Mental Coercion, Mental Disintegration, Psychological Torture, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajgrey9647/pseuds/Ajgrey9647
Summary: Wok in ProgressA/U. The team learns the Green Ranger's identity; Tommy is confronted by Jason instead of Kimberly. The evil Green Ranger wants to prove how truly evil he is....





	Breaking Red

He stood silently, watching the other teen seated on the picnic table; cigarette smoke swirled in the air over his dark locks. No one else was at the beach that gray afternoon and for that the Red Ranger was thankful. This had the potential to get extremely violent.   
Jason would be lying if he said he didn't feel some trepidation. At least this time when he stood in front of Tommy, he actually knew he was in serious danger. He was glad he was the one to come upon the Green Ranger instead of one of his team; he knew how dangerous and unpredictable Tommy could be. 

 

Approaching the evil Ranger from behind, he stopped a safe distance away.

 

“Tommy?”

The other teen flicked his spent cigarette into the sand and didn't bother to turn around. His icy voice was low and deadly.

“What do you want?” 

“I think you know why I'm here.” Jason responded more bravely than he felt.

The Green Ranger was silent a moment before a growl escaped his throat. Jason could image his angular face twisted into a vicious snarl. 

“I just want to talk to you, man. I want to help you. This isn't who you are.”

“Didn't we do enough talking in the Dark Dimension, Red Ranger? You didn't have much to say when you were laying at my feet,” Tommy hissed, turning to face the red clad teen. His eyes flashed emerald green, his lips tight over bared teeth.

“Rita's using you! She's cast a spell over your mind! This isn't what you want,” Jason pleaded, desperate to get through to the other boy.

Tommy stood up in a swift fluid movement.

Jason raised his arms. “Fight this, Tommy!”

“I'd rather fight you, Red Ranger,” he purred, squaring up against his target.

Jason fell back in a defensive stance and braced himself for the onslaught.

Tommy casually flipped his coin in the air, the gold metal flashing a green sheen before he pocketed his power. “No morphing. Just you and me, pal.”   
Then he was charging the Red Ranger, psychotic rage showing plainly on his face. 

The Green Ranger was like a force of nature as he attacked; Jason ducked and dodged, but was unable to avoid all the blows.

He grunted in pain when Tommy hooked his fist into his stomach, doubling him over. Dry heaving, the Red Ranger tried to disengage from the fight. He wheezed as he tried to catch his breath.

Tommy laughed. “Not feeling so hot, Red? You should at least try to fight back. This weak, passive bull shit doesn't suit you. Not to mention, it almost earned you a taste of my sword last time.”

 

His face shifted to a more serious expression, his dark eyes almost black. “I sent you to the Dark Dimension to die. You had no morpher, no sword, and no help. But you survived Goldar. You survived me. I meant what I said; you are a skilled warrior. So I admit I have some respect for you.” Green Ranger stopped circling Jason, a thoughtful look on his face. “You would be quite the trophy, Red Ranger.”

An evil smirk lifted a corner of his mouth as he appreciated the accolades and envy he would receive as the warrior who possessed the leader of the Power Rangers. Bringing back his corpse would only serve him for a short time; eventually the infamy would wane and he would need to assert himself over and over again as a vicious and cruel individual, someone to be feared and respected. However, if he captured the Red Ranger and shattered his mind and spirit to the point he only lived to serve his Master..... Such an inviting opportunity. This would further elevate his bloodthirsty reputation.

Jason stood ready to defend himself as these musings flitted through his opponent's mind. He shifted slightly, uncomfortably as Tommy eyed him almost hungrily.


End file.
